


РАССКАЖИ МНЕ О ДРАКОНАХ!

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

\- Расскажи мне о драконах!

Глаза Генри блестят от любопытства. Лилит закатывает глаза к потолку машины - «За что мне это?!». Она может позволить себе такой жест — стоят в пробке. Эмма злорадно улыбается.

\- Я рассказала тебе всё что знала. Сама и по рассказам матери. И очень многое я узнала из глупых книг, которые написали люди, что никогда в своей жизни не видели ни одного дракона, - Лилит ехидно улыбается. - А про некоторые вещи тебе знать ещё рано, малыш.

\- Про то как вы... как вы размножаетесь?

Эмма заливисто хохочет. Лилит тоже фыркает от смеха. У Генри уши пылают от смущения и он возвращается на своё сиденье сзади и, видимо, утыкается в электронную игрушку, которую ему подарила Регина.

\- И про это. И про то как мы питаемся.

Соседний ряд очень медленно но всё же ползёт. Рядом с автомобилем Лилит останавливается машина с какими то молодыми парнями. Оглушительно гремит музыка. Водитель что то кричит и делает не очень приличный жест. В глазах Лилит загораются жёлтые огоньки, зрачки становятся вертикально. Эмма хмурит брови. Её глаза из зелёных становятся угольно чёрными, без белков. С лица водителя сползает глумливая ухмылочка и он рвёт с места чуть не врезаясь в бампер автомобиля впереди. Генри так погрузился в игру, что ничего вокруг себя не замечает.

 

...В эту поездку Лилит собиралась поехать одна — уладить кое-какие дела («Представь себе я стала очень ответственной девушкой, а вы выдернули меня посреди рабочего дня и моя квартирная хозяйка очень милая женщина...»), забрать из квартиры вещи. Их было немного — как и у Эммы когда-то. На том, чтобы с Лилит поехала Эмма, настояла... Малефисент. Генри увязался за матерью - «Операция Дракон»!

\- Генри, мы быстро. Туда и обратно, - уговаривала сына Эмма. Регина тоже подключилась. Бесполезно — Генри таки выпросил коротенькие каникулы.

Он первым залез в машину. Лилит уже сидела за рулём. Эмма приостановилась на минутку рядом с Региной.

\- Что такое, шериф Свон? - голос мэра звучал как всегда сухо и холодно.

\- Знаешь, - Эмма старалась не смотреть Регине в глаза. - Те мои фальшивые воспоминания — о том как я и Генри жили вместе... Я догадываюсь, что ты поделилась со мной своими...

Регина с высокомерным удивлением приподняла бровь.

\- Конечно. Так это заклятье и должно было сработать.

Эмма обняла Регину.

\- Спасибо... У тебя получилось хорошего его воспитать, - с лица Регины сползла её привычная маска, которую Злая Королева и мэр Сторибрука привыкла носить годами. В глазах мелькнула тревога. Эмма грустно улыбнулась. - Не беспокойся. Мы скоро вернёмся. Просто я увидела как ты не хочешь с ним расставаться даже на эти несчастные пару дней... Хотя мы всего лишь едем забрать вещи и уладить мелкие дела Лилит — ни проклятий, ни заклятий...

Регина постаралась вернуть на лицо выражение высокомерного холода.

\- Да, шериф. Постарайтесь не задерживаться. На вас ещё отчёт...

Эмма улыбнулась. Снова обняла Регину и поцеловала её в щеку. Развернулась и пошла к машине. Регина растерянно посмотрела Эмме вслед, наконец встряхнулась и помахала Генри, улыбаясь как можно шире, но чувствуя как по щеке ползёт какая-то мокрая дрянь.

…Пробка, наконец, рассасывается. Лилит трогает машину с места. Эмма вспоминает нежную улыбку Малефисент адресованную дочери и думает, что трудно даже представить, что это заботливая и ласковая женщина на самом деле страшный огнедышащий дракон. «Белоснежка, Принц! Что вы натворили!» У Эммы даже сердце сжимается от стыда, чувства вины.

\- Я хотела извиниться...

\- За что? За то, что твои родители так поступили с моей матерью? Прошлое прошло, подруга. Уже ничего не исправить и не изменить. Смирись и живи себе дальше.

\- За это. И за то, что оттолкнула тебя...

Лилит недовольно морщится.

\- Во многом я сама виновата.

Эмма вздыхает.

\- Если бы я могла всё вернуть... Забрать у тебя ту тьму, что должна была быть моей... Хоть так искупить то, что они натворили...

Лилит только хмыкает в ответ.

\- Тебе своей за глаза хватит. Не хватало ещё моей делиться.

\- Мама не Тёмная! - протестует Генри.

\- Не Тёмная но и не Светлая, - отвечает ему Лилит. И ехидно говорит Эмме. - Видела бы ты себя в зеркало... В особо прекрасные моменты. На что я дракон да и меня оторопь берёт...

\- Я убийца, - Эмма говорит это грустно и обречённо — мол, что поделаешь?

Лилит презрительно фыркает:

\- Это была случайность. Эта дура Круэлла просто нарывалась. Любая мать за своего ребёнка глотку порвёт. Зарвалась.

\- От этого не легче... - мрачно отвечает Эмма.

Лилит молча пожимает плечами. Несколько минут проходят почти в полной тишине. Эмма смотрит на дорогу. Генри щёлкает клавишами своей игрушки. Лилит первая нарушает молчание.

-Что я поняла — не бывает абсолютно Светлых и абсолютно Тёмных. Сущестивуют полутона. Оттенки. Всегда есть выбор — какую сторону избрать. Что-то и от самого человека зависит. Посмотри на мою маму — она дракон, а ведь не скажешь, когда в человечьем обличье. И Румпельштильцхен — Тёмный, а как он глядит на свою возлюбленную Белль. И Регина... Она так смотрит и разговаривает с Генри, что сердце сжимается.

Эмма скосила глаза на Лилит и мрачно заметила:

\- Догадываюсь, что сейчас речь пойдёт о моих родителях...

Лилит спокойно кивнула.

\- Да. Кругом положительные Белоснежка и Принц. Добро побеждает Зло и всё такое. Что они сделали со мной... Что Белоснежка сделала с Корой. Какое изощрённое коварство — убить мать руками дочери! Добрый Джеппето, который отправил тебя со своим семилетним сыном — не с матерью, а с сопливым безответственным пацаном — вчерашней куклой. При этом я отлично понимаю, что окажись моя мать на месте твоей или я на месте Джеппето — мы сделали бы тоже самое...

\- Белоснежка не могла с этим жить... Она даже хотела чтобы Регина её убила, - сказала Эмма шёпотом — боялась, что её услышит Генри. - Моя мать до сих пор видит это в кошмарах...

\- Я хочу сказать, что всё не так просто и однозначно. Как в детских сказках, которые мы так любили. Принцессы в розовых платьицах и маленьких коронах на золотых локонах... - Лилит зло фыркает. - И знаешь для зла всегда много оправданий. Плохие родители, тьма внутри — а если хорошенько подумать я сделала так много глупостей в своей жизни потому что мне так хотелось, а не из-за Тьмы. Я могла остановиться, подумать... А Тьма это только удобное оправдание. У меня всегда были достаточно сил с ней бороться. Я не хотела. Падать вниз удобней и проще. Стоять прямо много тяжелей.

 

\- Я тоже наломала дров, - невесело улыбается Эмма в ответ. - Генри родился в тюрьме, я отдала его на усыновление... А теперь понимаю, что дура была. Было бы трудно, невыносимо тяжело но я бы справилась.

 

\- Обе, короче, хороши. И нечего списывать на тьму. Наш наитемнейший Румпель и то настоящую любовь нашёл. И спасал твою и остальных задницы... Почти бескорыстно.

 

…На улаживание формальностей в кафе, где работала Лилит и переговоры с её квартирной хозяйкой, которая оказалась действительно милой женщиной ушло совсем немного времени. Полицейский значок Эммы хорошо помог при встрече с хозяином закусочной.

\- Ты всё никак с ним не расстанешься? - ухмыльнулась Лилит.

Эмма пожала плечами:

\- Может быть большая часть моей жизни и была фальшивкой но в полиции этот год я работала реально. Меня уговаривали остаться. И были искренне огорчены, когда я подала рапорт. Мне было по настоящему жалко расставаться с ребятами.

Лилит принялась опустошать платяной шкаф.

\- Когда вернёмся — попроси у Регины какое-нибудь зелье. Специальное — от напрасных сожалений.

\- О, чёрт! - Эмма кинулась к своей сумке. - Как я могла забыть?!

\- О чём?

Эмма достала из сумки камеру.

\- Твоя мать просила. Заснять как ты тут жила...

Лилит была явно недовольна.

\- Первые дни я только и делала, что рассказывала. Про себя, мою жизнь, приёмные семьи... Про тебя и нашу дружбу. Чуть язык не стёрла.

Эмма продолжала снимать.

\- Она меня тоже расспрашивала. Какая ты была в детстве.

Лилит с подозрением прищурилась.

\- Надеюсь, некоторые подробности ты опустила?

\- Конечно. Хотя не думаю, что САМУ Малефисент можно хоть чем-то шокировать.

\- Ой, что это?! - голос Генри раздавался из комнаты с тем самым приснопамятным коллажем. - Ты что хотела всех нас уничтожить?!

\- Не беспокойся. Уже передумала, - улыбнулась мальчику Лилит.

\- Это из-за того, что мои бабушка с дедушкой украли тебя у Малефисент?

\- Ага. И из-за того, что забросили меня в этот дурацкий мир где нас всех считают за выдумку...

 

...Эмма настояла на том, чтобы переночевать в уже бывшем жилище Лилит, а домой, в Сторибрук отправиться утром. «Домой? И когда этот странный городок стал мне домом?» Ночью Эмма услышала всхлипывания. Лилит.

\- Что с тобой?

Лилит обняла Эмму и прижалась мокрым носом ей в шею.

\- Так... Приснилось всякое... Мне тебя все эти годы так не хватало...

\- Мне тебя тоже. Но ты теперь будешь жить в Сторибруке. С матерью. И я всегда рядом.

\- Нам с тобой тоже надо о многом поговорить. Ящик пива и провести вечер за разговорами.

\- Договорились. Или в забегаловке Бабушки.

Лилит отрицательно покачало головой.

\- Там слишком много лишних ушей...

 

…Всё имущество Лилит уместилось в три чемодана. Погрузили их и сонного Генри и отправились. К полудню прибыли в Сторибрук. «Дома...» Эмма поймала себя на мысли, что ей всё ещё странно называть этот мистический городок домом. Генри высадили у дома Регины. Он, как и обещал, звонил матери каждый день по несколько раз с подробным отчётом — где он и что делает. И позвонил последний раз, как только въехали в город. Поэтому Регина встречала сына уже на пороге. И с каким то странным испугом посмотрела на Эмму но от объятий не отклонилась.

\- Шериф, я жду от вас отчёт. А вы, молодой человек, идите мойте руки. Обед уже на столе.

\- Ладно, мам. Увидимся, мам.

\- С вами с ума сойти можно, - вздохнула Лилит. - А я к своей единственной матери. Спасибо за помощь, Эмма. Пока. Увидимся.

 

 

 

 


End file.
